Gripe
by Sakurita 94
Summary: Es el último día de juicio, y Phoenix TIENE que ir para defender a su cliente. Aunque esté ardiendo en fiebre. Por desgracia, su cuerpo no está de acuerdo y se desmaya. Como es lógico, sus amigos casi se mueren del susto.


Buenas a todo el que se moleste en leer fics de FW en español =D

A pesar de que sé que sólo cuatro gatos se pasan por aquí, esto se me ocurrió de pronto esta tarde y tuve que escribirlo. Espero que os guste. No hay ninguna pareja (No es lo suficientemente largo para eso XD) , son todos amiguitos, pero si te esfuerzas mucho y tienes muchas ganas, supongo que los puedes ver como algo más que amigos.

Todo es propiedad de los chicos de Capcom, yo sólo tomo prestados a los personajes para maltratarlos un poquito, eso sí, con mucho cariño.

GRIPE

Otro día más. Nada fuera de lo común. Estaba en el juzgado defendiendo a un cliente ante el tribunal. Sabía que era inocente y podía probarlo, se pusiera la acusación como se pusiera.

El único problema era ese persistente dolor de cabeza. Se había tomado una aspirina al salir de casa, pero no parecía estar haciendo efecto. Cada vez se sentía peor, de hecho.

Además ¿Era cosa suya, o allí hacía un calor infernal? La corbata lo estaba matando, pero no podía quitársela. Estaba sudando ¿Por qué no podía alguien encender el aire acondicionado o algo así?

_… por eso, su señoría, la acusación considera que el acusado es culpable y debe pagar por sus crímenes. – terminó de decir el fiscal al otro lado de la sala. Demonios, se había olvidado por completo de Edgeworth y su estúpido alegato. No tenía ni idea de lo que había dicho. Tenía que protestar y no sabía por qué. Genial. Fantástico.

_ ¿Sr. Wright, tiene algo que decir? – preguntó el juez, extrañado por su silencio.

_ Nick ¿Estás bien? Tienes que decir algo. – murmuró Maya a su lado. Sí, ya lo sabía. Diría algo, claro que lo diría. Tan pronto como el tribunal dejara de girar de esa forma tan desagradable. Todo daba vueltas.

_ ¿Wright, te sientes bien? – inquirió Edgeworth, ligeramente alarmado por el tono pálido y verdoso que estaba adoptando la cara de Phoenix.

El abogado quería contestar, pero la sala seguía dándole vueltas y la vista se le nublaba. Sabía que iba a desmayarse. Y eso era muy malo si tenemos en cuanta que era el último día del juicio y tenía que conseguir la absolución de su cliente.

Por más que intentó conservar la consciencia, al final las piernas le fallaron y sólo alcanzó a escuchar un coro de voces llamándolo antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

Cuando volvió en si, definitivamente ya no estaba en el juzgado ¿Dónde narices estaba? Echó una ojeada alrededor. Parecía un hospital. No le gustaban demasiado los hospitales.

_ ¡Nick! ¡Estás despierto! – Exclamó feliz una voz a su otro lado. Se giró y reconoció a ese alguien como Maya. También a Pearl dando saltitos mientras repetía "El Sr. Nick está bien, el Sr. Nick está bien", a Gumshoe sonriendo y Edgeworth, que fruncía ligeramente el ceño aunque parecía aliviado.

_ Eso parece. La cabeza me está matando ¿Qué ha pasado?

_ Pues que eres un imbécil irresponsable y fuiste a un juicio con una gripe de espanto y 40º de fiebre, eso ha pasado. – Le ladró Miles con cara de pocos amigos.

_ Ahí tiene razón, amigo, vaya susto nos diste.

_ Te me caíste encima ¡Casi me aplastas!

_ Sr. Nick, si uno está enfermo tiene que quedarse en casa. – Le reprendió Pearl. Phoenix suspiró, le estaba riñendo una niña de nueva años.

_ …Definitivamente eres imbécil. – sentenció el fiscal, que ni bajo tortura admitiría que casi le da un ataque cuando vio que se desmayaba.

_ Siento haberos preocupado, en serio, no pensé que fuera tan grave. – Se disculpó.

_ ¡Pues que sepas que, después del susto que me has dado, vas a tener que invitarme a unas hamburguesas para que te perdone! – Dijo Maya sonriendo, aunque completamente en serio. – Y a Pearly. Y al Inspector Gumshoe. Y al Sr. Edgeworth.

_ ¿Tú lo que quieres es arruinarme, verdad? – Se quejó el hombre. Luego recordó algo. – Un momento ¿Qué ha pasado con el juicio? Hoy era el último día.

_ Se ha aplazado. Te desmayaste en medio del proceso ¿Qué esperabas que se hiciera? – Le gruñó Miles, con su famosa cara de "Soy un ser superior porque sé más cosas que tú".

_ Oye, Edgeworth ¿Estás molesto conmigo por algún motivo?

_ Para nada ¿Por qué debería molestarme tu estúpida afición por hacer cosas estúpidas que ponen en peligro tu estúpida persona?

Todos se le quedaron mirando con cara rara. Phoenix alzó una ceja.

_ ¿Últimamente has pasado mucho tiempo con Franziska, verdad? -afirmó más que preguntar.

_ Pues sí, pero no veo qué tiene que ver eso ahora.

_Da igual. Y yo no tengo ninguna afición con atentar contra mi salud.

Ahora a quien se quedaron mirando fue a él.

_ ¿En serio? - Preguntó Miles, con sorna -¿Y a qué llamas tú, por poner un ejemplo, intentar cruzar un puente en llamas o a salir con una psicópata que quiere envenenarte?

_ Lo del puente fue una emergencia y yo no sabía que salía con una psicópata asesina. De todas formas, como ya dije antes, siento haberte preocupado.

_ ¿Y tú por qué piensas que me preocupo por ti? - Le cortó el fiscal bruscamente.

_ Parecías preocupado cuando me desmaye antes. -Explicó el abogado.

_ Eso es una chorrada, estabas inconsciente, no puedes saber si estaba o no preocupado.

Phoenix se giró hacia los otros.

_ ¿A que estaba preocupado?

_ No puedo responder a eso, amigo, mi paga no soportaría otro recorte. -se excusó Gumshoe.

_ Meterse entre dos amigos cuando discuten no es inteligente Nick, así que me abstengo. -Opinó Maya, muy sabiamente.

_ Estoy de acuerdo con Maya, la Mística. - dijo Pears, haciendo gala de un buen juicio sorprendente para alguien de su edad.

El abogado frunció el ceño.

_ Que no lo admitan no quiere decir que sea mentira. - Le dijo a Edgeworth, que tenía esa irritante expresión que ponía en los juicios cuando iba ganado.

_ No tienes ninguna prueba que secunde tus presunciones, Wright, así que mantengo lo dicho anteriormente.

_ Esto es una tontería. Somos amigos, es lógico que te preocupes. Yo me preocuparía si tú te desmayaras en el tribunal. - Vale, estaba desesperado y había jugado la carta del amigo. Si no funcionaba, había perdido ¿El qué? Pues no estba muy seguro, pero tampoco es que le importara.

_Hmpf – bufó el otro, acorralado. Vale, le daba vergüenza admitirlo ¿Pero qué quería? Tantos años viviendo con los Von Karma y al final uno acaba igual de inútil para expresar sentimientos que ellos. Al menos él no iba por ahí pegándole latigazos a nadie ¿No?

_ Además, está aquella vez que alquilaste un Jet privado para venir desde Alemania en medio de la noche porque Larry te dijo que estaba en el hospital. - Ya estaba. No podía negar eso. Lo tenía cogido y bien cogido.

_ Lo que me dijo el muy estúpido fue que te habías caído de un puente en llamas y la policía estaba buscando tu cadáver en el río. - Le replicó el fiscal con cara de pocos amigos.

_ ¿Eso te dijo? -Vale, pues si a él le hubieran dicho eso también habría salido escopetado hacia el lugar. - Vaya, que melodramático…

_ Luego llamé al Inspector, aquí presente, y me dijo que ni te habías muerto ni te había pasado nada grave, pero para entonces ya había encargado el vuelo. - Explicó con resignación.

_ Vale, da igual. -Cortó Wight - Tú admite que estabas preocupado para que podamos dar por terminada esta discusión y yo pueda irme a dormir, que siento como si alguien estuviera tocando un tambor dentro de mi cabeza.

Miles frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio. Había perdido y lo sabía, así que no le quedaba más que rendirse con honor.

_ Tú ganas, admito que estaba ligeramente preocupado por tu salud ¿Contento? –reconoció al fin, evitando mirar a nadie a los ojos.

Phoenix se rió, aunque se arrepintió enseguida, porque la risa le martilleaba en los oídos.

_ Mucho ¿Ves como no era tan difícil? Ahora, si me disculpáis, voy a dormir.

Y con las mismas se dio la vuelta, cerró los ojos, y se quedó frito ante la mirada incrédula y divertida de sus amigos.

FIN

Ta-daaaaa! Me disculpo por el final tan tonto que me salió, lo siento.

Adoro estos juegos y sus personajes, así que no sé por qué tardé tanto tiempo en escribir algo, en fin... Estoy acabando AA: Investigations (lo sé, lo sé, voy con retraso XD). Me gusta, pero no me acaba de cuadrar que Edgey acepte tan fácilmente a Kay pululando por ahí a su alrededor. Por lo menos debería haberse quejado un poco, digo yo.

Si veis alguna falta de ortografía en la historia, decídmelo y le mandaré a Oldbag para que la asuste XD

Un besazo a todos ^^


End file.
